Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon
by megsy r
Summary: Megsy has come to mystic falls,and is pissed at Damon for killing her sister, Lexi. Megsy's looking for revenge but finds something else along the way. Full summary inside. Some scenes not suitable for younger viewers.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Megsy

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon

A/N: I never used to like the vampire diaries, but then I watched it from the start and I loved it. So anyone who hasn't watched it, I suggest you do. But now I'm trying to catch up with the series that is airing on television and I'm still on series one. I have a feeling I'll never catch up with the episodes showing on TV. But I've finished season one and am now desperately searching for season two. But I can't find it in shops anywhere. Unlucky, right? Anyways this is about Lexi's sister Megsy who comes back seeking revenge for her sisters untimely death, which happened in season one. But that's not all she finds. This will probably be based around season one as I haven't seen the other seasons yet. So, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I own only my ideas and the character of Megsy. No copyright infringement or whatever is intended. The character Megsy is loosely based around myself in a very twisted way. Bla bla bla bla bla. Here we go, on with the actual story part.

Chapter 1: Meeting Megsy

Megsy sat on the wall, sharpening a wooden stake. She had chocolate brown hair that she always wore in a high short ponytail. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans and black and white 'airwalk' plimsolls. She jumped down from the wall, and as she turned round, saw a girl with dark hair and eyes. Megsy gave the girl a bright reassuring smile.

Megsy: Hi. And you are?

She held her hand out for the girl to shake and the two shook hands. Once they did, Megsy could feel the girl's energy and realised that this girl was a witch.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. Wh-why do you have a stake?

Bonnie eyed the stake in a worried manner. Megsy raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled even wider.

Megsy: Just gonna go kill some vampire. May I ask you of your last name?

Bonnie: Bennett. Bonnie Bennett. What vampires are you going to kill? Not that I believe in vampires, that is.

Ah! Bennett. That explained it. Bonnie is Emily Bennett's descendant.

Megsy: Do you know that you're a witch?

Bonnie: Y-yes.

Megsy: Good. And do you know the Salvatore brothers?

Bonnie: I d-do.

Megsy: Good. Lead me to them?

Bonnie: Wh-why?

Megsy: They're old friends of mine.

Bonnie: You said you were here to kill vampires.

Megsy: I am.

Bonnie: Your going to kill them. I'm not particularly keen on Damon or Stefan, but I won't lead you to kill them.

Megsy gasps mockingly.

Megsy: I wouldn't kill Stefan. We're tight.

Bonnie: You wouldn't?

Megsy: (honestly) No. I wouldn't.

Bonnie: W-wait, what about Damon?

Megsy: Him, I will kill.

Bonnie: No, Stefan would be distraught.

Megsy: Nah he wouldn't. The world would be a safer place without Damon in it. I think you know that.

Bonnie frowns.

Bonnie: Hmm…

Megsy begins to walk out of the forest with Bonnie as to not stand there all day. Seeing Bonnie frown, she decides to add a little more incentive.

Megsy: I'll compel you so you don't feel guilty about it if you want?

Bonnie: Okay. But promise you won't hurt Stefan or anyone but Damon?

Megsy: I promise.

Bonnie: Wait. I've been drinking vervain. You won't be able to compel me.

Megsy smirks, letting the smirk spread across her features.

Megsy: That won't be a problem.

Bonnie looks confused and shakes her head a little bit. Every vampire she'd ever known hadn't been able to compel someone when they had vervain. Megsy's eyes and Bonnie's linked and Megsy's eyes go icy as she compels Bonnie.

Megsy: You will lead me to the residence of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Bonnie: I will lead you to the residence of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Megsy's eyes return back to normal and she smirks her now infamous smirk.

Megsy: That's right you will. Now, let's get going shall we?

Bonnie led Megsy to the Salvatore residence, showing her the quickest routes through the forest.

Xxx

Meanwhile at the Salvatore residence.

Damon was sitting drinking a glass of bourbon and Stefan was sitting down with Elena in his lap when they heard the door knock. Damon stood up and walked over to the door whilst answering it. The glass of Bourbon in his hand dropped to the floor, the glass shattering, when he saw who was at the door.

Damon: Megsy.

Megsy: Surprise. Miss me? I thought I'd stop by.

Megsy walks into the room with Bonnie following close behind her. Stefan stands up when he sees her, moving Elena off of his lap. Megsy waves at Stefan.

Megsy: Hey Stefan.

Stefan: Hi Megsy.

Megsy looks at Elena.

Megsy: And you must be Elena, Katherine's doppelganger and Stefan's new love of his life. Nice to meet you. I'm Lexi's sister. I'm sure you've met Lexi.

Elena: Uh, yeah… Hi.

Elena stared at Stefan, whilst glaring at Megsy, confused by the situation at hand.

Damon: I can honestly say I didn't miss you. What are you really doing here?

Megsy: I think you know.

Damon: Yeah, I read about it in your email(!) I'm afraid, I don't.

Megsy pulled a stake out of her pocket, examining it. The others looked at her alarmed.

Megsy: You killed Lexi, Damon. So I'm here to kill you.

Megsy charges at him with the stake, he dodges and pins her against the wall. She tips him off balance and trips him up, running past him. Stefan comes and stands in front of Damon protecting his form. Damon scoffs at this and rolls his eyes.

Stefan: Elena, Bonnie, Go home. It's too dangerous here.

Elena and Bonnie nod and eagerly head out.

**Megsy Pov**

I looked at Stefan, the anger clear in my eyes. How dare he stop me from killing the monster. Damon had killed Lexi and now he deserves the same fate. But I don't want to hurt Stefan in the process.

Me: Stefan. Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you.

Stefan: Well hurting Damon hurts me, so stop this.

Me: I don't care.

I shoved him out of the way, knocking him against the wall on the other side of the room. I created a force field around him so he wouldn't interfere anymore and so he wouldn't get hurt. I lunged for Damon again, disappearing from in front of him and re-appearing behind him. I was about to stake him when he turned around and grabbed the stake, stopping me. I narrowed my eyes.

Damon: tut-tut. You're being very naughty today Megsy.

Damn Damon. Still so cocky. Even in a fight. I kicked at him, manipulating the air, so that he would land against the wall harder. I managed to pry the stake off him. He grabbed me pinning me down and knocking the stake away from my grasp. I pushed him off of me, and quickly did a semi-forward roll allowing me to stand up both quickly and effectively. I bared my fangs at him, more angry than ever. That's when his smug smile dropped. I think he now knows that I'm completely serious. I pushed him down to the floor, sitting on top of him. I raised the stake to penetrate his heart, if he had one, when again he grabbed it. I kept pushing it down, but there was large resistance on his part. I had to admit that he was strong. But I knew that I was stronger. He pushed me off and I back flipped landing on my feet perfectly. Damon pinned me to the floor again, but I had the stake. I stuck it upwards. He looked down and muttered what I think was 'Oh Crap'. I hadn't penetrated him yet, but I would. Just as I was about to Bonnie and Elena walked back through the door.

Elena: Stop! You can't do this.

I looked up at them, smirking slightly.

Me: I can and I will.

Elena looked over to Stefan and a small 'o' shape appeared on her newly shaped lips.

Elena: Oh my god. What did you do to Stefan.

Me: He's fine. He's just stuck behind a force field.

She frowned but seemed to nod slightly. I turned my attention back to Damon. I stabbed the stake through his stomach. Next was his heart. He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. Well too damn bad. He killed Lexi. This is exactly what he deserves. He fell on top of me, clutching his stomach in pain. Good. I'm glad I made him feel pain. I smiled slightly at my work. I heard Stefan shouting from inside the force field. I also heard Bonnie and Elena shouting at me from the door way. They both lunged at me and I gently pushed them off. They looked at me confusion written on their faces.

Me: Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt either of you.

My fangs protruded from my mouth and my eyes were vampiric and dark. Bonnie cast a spell and threw a golden ball at me. I easily caught the ball in my hand and made it disappear into thin air. She looked shocked, the look on her face was priceless. Growing bored of her, I turned my attention back to Damon. Y'know, my biggest problem is that I underestimate people. And I know I do. But I don't do anything about it. I crouched down next to Damon and got ready to stake him through the heart. He was recovering quickly so I would have to do it pretty soon. I remembered when we were younger and Lexi was alive, that I had had a crush on Damon. She always teased me about it. It seemed ironic now, that he would be the one to kill her. I laughed out loud. The others looked at me confused, but I ignored them. All that mattered right now was killing Damon. I lifted the stake again, ready to kill him, when Bonnie flinged me against the wall, and Stefan, who had been freed from his cage by Bonnie, pinned me to the wall. That was when I realised that I wouldn't be able to kill Damon here. I would have to take him somewhere alone. So that was what I planned to do. I pushed Stefan off me forcefully and crouched down next to Damon, whispering in his ear, knowing full well that Stefan could hear me.

Me: (whispers) When we're alone, Damon. Just you and me, I'll kill you. See you then. (out loud) I'll be back.

I ran out of the door using vampire speed, knowing I would keep the promise I had made. I would be back.

Xxx

At the Salvatore residence afterwards

NORMAL POV

For a while, everybody was quiet, until finally Elena broke the silence. Damon had now recovered from being staked in the stomach and was quietly sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of Bourbon.

Elena: Well, that was nice(!) Remind me not to come round next time an old friend comes to visit.

Bonnie: Yeah, me and all. I'm so sorry I led her here guys.

Stefan: It's ok. How did she get you to show her where we live?

Bonnie: She compelled me.

Damon: Wait… I thought you drink vervain? How did she manage to compel you?

Bonnie: I do drink vervain. It didn't seem to be a problem for her. And she did things that I've never seen a vampire do. She deflected that light bomb easily.

Damon: Strange.

Elena: Mmm. I agree. Are you okay, Damon?

Damon: Yeah, I'm alright thank you Elena.

Stefan: Are you sure?

Damon: Yes Stefan. I'm fine. Thank you.

Stefan nods.

Bonnie: Again. I'm so sorry I led her here. She actually asked me if she could compel me before she did it. I agreed with her, saying she could. I did a bad thing.

Elena: Why would you do that?

Bonnie: She said some things.

Bonnie looked down at the ground scuffling her feet around.

Damon: She convinced you that the world would be a better place without me.

Damon laughed hollowly. Bonnie looked up.

Bonnie: Pretty much.

Stefan: Same old Megsy.

Elena: You guys know her.

Stefan: Not well. But when Lexi was alive we were introduced a couple of times, but not for more than a few minutes. I think that was the longest she's ever been here for.

Bonnie: I see. Again, sorry.

Stefan: It's ok Bonnie. We forgive you.

Damon: You're forgiven.

Bonnie nods meekly.

Bonnie: Thank you.

Stefan: She said she'd be back. Maybe we should prepare for that. And maybe someone should be with Damon at all times.

Damon: I don't need a babysitter Stefan.

Stefan: You won't be saying that when she gets you alone and kills you Damon.

Damon: (sighs) Fine. But it better not be you.

Stefan: Bonnie. It's a lot to ask. But, would you…?

Bonnie: Yeah of course. I got you into this mess. It's the least I can do.

Stefan: I would. But she seemed caught off guard by you.

Damon: Maybe 'cause she didn't know you were a witch?

Bonnie: No. She sensed that when I shook her hand.

Damon: Then maybe she underestimated you. I remember her from our short encounters as being quite cocky. So maybe we can use that to our advantage. And just maybe I can kill her before she kills me.

Elena: Damon. No.

Damon: Fine. But if I get in another fight with her, I won't hesitate to kill her. If it's her life or mine. I favour mine.

Elena and Stefan nod.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Chapter 2: The next day.

BONNIE POV

I got up, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my car keys, shrugged on my denim jacket and walked out the front door, making sure to lock it on my way out. I unlocked my car and got in the drivers side. I started the ignition and closed the door. I can't believe I have to baby sit Damon. Just because some vampire named Megsy is after him. Well I did lead her to them, so it is kind of my fault. I guess this is the least I could do. I reversed out of the driveway and drove to school. I turned the radio on to listen to some tunes. I wasn't suppose to pick Damon up. I was just supposed to meet him at school. He had enrolled as a TA so he could be watched better. I bet he was happy about that(!) I pulled up into the school parking lot and drove into a space, putting my car in park and putting the handbrake on. I got out of the car and locked it. I walked up to the school through the front doors. I met Damon on the other side of the doors.

Me: Damon. There you are.

Damon: Here I am. Ready to baby sit me?

Me: Me babysitting Damon Salvatore? Somebody better write this down 'cause no-ones going to believe me if I tell them.

Damon chuckled at that.

Damon: True that.

Stefan had made sure that I had every lesson with Damon. Fun(!) It was kind of awkward when I had a class with Stefan and Damon was helping teach the class. Seriously, that was so awkward. Plus, it was history. Alaric hadn't been too happy about that. That had made it really awkward. Finally the bell rang and both history and the school day were over. Thank god. I didn't know how I would survive this. We were a little late out as Damon had had something to do after school. I don't know what. Everyone had already gone home by now. Finally, I saw Damon walk out of the school doors.

Bonnie: Finally, you're out.

Damon: Sorry. I got caught up. I had papers I had to mark.

Bonnie: Already?

Damon: Yeah, Alaric made me do it. We had a long chat.

Bonnie: I see.

We turned to get in our cars, when I saw something flash past us. I grew frightened.

Bonnie: What was that?

Damon: We're not alone.

Is it Megsy? I wonder. Is she back? Would she try to kill me as well, because I'm protecting Damon? Suddenly the face of Megsy appeared in front of me.

Megsy: Boo.

I screamed and she laughed in my face. In ways, she reminded me of Damon. She's so cocky and arrogant. She kicked Damon hard in the stomach, he flew and hit the wall. She turned to me and I was scared of what she'd do to me. Will she kill me? She pushed her hands together and I felt something push me back and trap me in a bubble. This must be the force field thing she trapped Stefan in before. I got him out of it then, I could get myself out of it now. I smirked slightly and she smirked back at me. I looked at her confused. That's when I felt ten more of the force fields surround me. I could get out of this, but it would take a while. It might mean, that I'll be too late to save Damon. I realised that that was her intention. Shit.

MEGSY POV

I had dealt with Bonnie for now. I turned my attention back to Damon. He got up and ran towards me, pushing me backwards. I resisted the push, but let him push me back a certain way before I started to push him back. I pushed him back to the wall and twisted his arm backwards. I used one arm to pin him to the wall and the other to get the stake out of my pocket. I managed to get the stake out of my pocket. He caught me off guard and pushed me over. I rolled backwards into a standing position. I'd made a fatal error. I'd put the stake in the wrong place. I looked down at the source of pain. It had stabbed me in the stomach. I'd just stabbed myself. I looked to Damon who was smirking.

Me: Shit.

I fell to the ground and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Damon with a confused look on his face. If I was stupid, I would almost mistake it for.. Slight concern. Darkness consumed me, enveloping me.

DAMON POV

I saw that Megsy had accidentally stabbed herself in the stomach with the stake. I smirked. Now I had the upper hand. She fell to the ground unconscious. I frowned. Vampires don't do that. There's something more to this girl. I looked over to Bonnie. She had stopped trying to break the force fields. It was exhausting her energy. And besides, now she had no need. At least not yet. I kneeled down next to Megsy looking at her wound. It was pretty bad, but vampires don't faint. I frowned again. This deeply confuses me. I picked up the stake, taking it out of her stomach. I lifted it up and placed it over her heart. I dropped it to her side. I don't know why, but I can't kill her. Maybe I could have some fun with her, then. I saw her slowly open her eyes. She groaned in pain.

Megsy: Thank you.

I frowned and raised my eyebrows at her.

Me: What for?

Megsy: For not killing me while I was out.

I gave her a quick nod.

Damon: I don't know why I didn't. I should of.

She nodded back at me.

Megsy: I should return the favour. I'm not sure I can. I'm still angry that you killed Lexi.

I helped her up. She gratefully took my hand.

Damon: Does that mean you're still going to kill me?

I looked into her eyes. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Without thinking, I wiped them away. I didn't like them being there, but I didn't know why.

Megsy: I don't know. Maybe.

I cupped her face in my hands. Why am I doing these things? I may never know. I muttered under my breath 'Don't Cry'. She looked up at me, picked up the stake and ran off into the distance. I looked in shock. I stood there almost frozen. What the hell had just happened? I heard Bonnie cough on purpose and I turned to face her. I cleared my throat.

Me: Are you out of those force fields yet?

Bonnie: Yes.

Me: Then let's go.

I walked to my car and she walked to hers. We both got in and drove home. She turned off at her house and I continued on to the boarding house. I reached the house, parked the car and walked through the door. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and started to down it. I sat on the sofa, continuing to down the bourbon. Stefan walked through the door and sat opposite me.

Stefan: Hey.

Me: Hey.

STEFAN POV

Me: How are you?

Damon: Fine.

Me: Another run in with Megsy.

Damon winced. From that I could tell it was bad. It is extremely tough to make Damon feel something.

Damon: Yeah.

Me: That bad, huh?

Damon shrugged.

Damon: I don't want to talk about it.

Me: Damon.

Damon: No Stefan.

Stefan: I'll ask Bonnie then.

Damon: Go ahead.

I walked out of the door and drove to Bonnie's house. I got out of the car and knocked on her door. It took a few minutes but eventually she answered the door. She looked shocked to see me.

Bonnie: Stefan. What are you doing here?

Me: I need to talk to you about Damon. What happened last night?

BONNIE POV

I was quite shocked to find Stefan standing in my doorway.

Me: Stefan. What are you doing here?

Stefan: I need to talk to you about Damon. What happened last night?

I debated whether or not to tell Stefan what had exactly happened last night. I decided I would, as long as Damon didn't find out.

Me: Alright, but don't let Damon know I told you.

Stefan: I already told Damon I would ask you about it.

Me: Then tell him I put up a struggle about it.

Stefan nodded at me.

Stefan: Ok.

I began to tell Stefan what happened.

Me: She kicked Damon against the wall so he couldn't get in the way of her dealing with me. She trapped me in ten of those force fields. Y'know like the one she trapped you in. I tried to get out while she fought Damon one on one. I couldn't help him from inside the force fields. They fought. Damon pushed Megsy backwards and she rolled into a standing position. But she had held the stake in the wrong place. She staked herself through the stomach. Megsy fainted and became unconscious. Damon took the stake out of her stomach and placed it over her heart. But… he didn't stake her. He dropped it by her side. She woke up and thanked Damon for not killing her. He helped her up. She said she should return the favour but wasn't sure she could. She said she was still pretty angry. Tears started rolling down her face and Damon wiped them away. He cupped her face in his hands and said 'Don't Cry'. She then ran off crying. (takes deep breath) God that's a mouthful.

Stefan: Huh. That… I did not expect to hear.

Me: I know right?

STEFAN POV

Whoa. Wait. What did his mean? Damon doesn't do these things. It's not in his nature. Could this mean that the treacherous monster really does have a heart? Could the lion be persuaded by the lioness? Does this mean that Megsy won't try to kill Damon any more? And how come Megsy fainted and became unconscious? That's not normal for vampires to do.

Me: Does this mean she won't try to kill Damon any more? And how come she fainted? Vampires don't faint.

Bonnie: I honestly don't know the answer to either of those questions. It does seem rather strange though.

We both frowned.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3: What The Hell?

Chapter 3: What the hell?

NORMAL POV TWO WEEKS LATER

There had been no sign of Megsy for the past couple of weeks. Damon paced up and down the living room. He smashed his glass of bourbon on the counter top.

Damon: Damn it. I wish she'd just get it over with instead of making me wait like this.

DAMON POV

It's strange, but… I kind of miss her. It's weird. And I still don't know why. God, this is so frustrating. I want her here. I need her here.

Megsy: Hi. I'm sorry I made you wait.

I turned around to see Megsy at the door way. She can't be here. This is impossible. I stood frozen in shock staring at her. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Great(!) I'm hallucinating now.

Me: You're not real.

Megsy: Yes I am.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her arms around me. She is real. I'm not hallucinating.

Me: What are you doing here?

Megsy: I came for you.

I pulled out of her embrace and snarled.

Me: To kill me?

Megsy: No. To let you know I will return the favour.

She will? I looked at her shocked at her words. She came closer and… we kissed. It's deep and passionate. I can't believe this is happening. This feels great. She's great.

NORMAL POV

The kiss deepened. Damon held Megsy's hand and led her to his room. They kissed again and Megsy took off her plaid mini-skirt. Damon stopped her.

Damon: Are you sure you want to do this?

Megsy smirks at him.

Megsy: Yes. Are you?

Damon gives his famous smirk back.

Damon: Of course.

* Sex scene warning*

Damon strips off his jeans and unbuttons his shirt. Megsy takes off her tank top and plimsolls. The two are left in their underwear. They go onto the bed and grind against each other. Megsy takes off her bra, and teasingly grabs Damon's underwear with her teeth. She rips them off. Damon rolls over so he's on top and takes off Megsy's knickers. He caresses her body then places his hand on her entrance. He rubs there and she gives off a loud moan. He smirks pleased that he's made her moan. She places his cock in her mouth, rubbing it in an out causing Damon to moan. The two kiss again and Damon rubs the tip of his cock against her entrance. She moans again.

Megsy: Oh. You're such a tease.

Damon: (whispers seductively in her ear) I know I am.

Damon places the tip of his cock in her entrance properly and starts thrusting back and forth, gradually getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. His cock was now fully in her and he moved it around inside her searching for her sensitive spot. Finally, he found it and got out a deep moan from Megsy. He fucked her long and hard. Eventually, they finally reached their climax points and their juices flowed inside of each other. They fell asleep inside each other.

*sex scene ends *

Xxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Megsy woke up with Damon, who was still inside her, laying on top of her. She gently pushed at his chest trying to wake him up. He woke up without much fuss.

Damon: Hey.

Megsy smiled at him.

Megsy: Morning, sleepy head.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of her and rolled over on his back. He walked over to his drawers and got changed into clean underwear. Megsy got up and did the same. Damon put on blue denim jeans and a black polo shirt, with black sneakers. Megsy pointed at her reflection and suddenly she was dressed in a white tank top with a yellow smiley face on it, her black jacket and black and white 'air walk' plimsolls and black skinny jeans. She clicked her fingers and a brush appeared in her hand. She brushed her hair and Damon could see that her chocolate brown hair brushed past her shoulders, and flowed down her back. She brushed her hair so her side-fringe was visible. She stretched and, taking Damon's hand, dragged him downstairs with her.

Megsy: I see Stefan isn't home yet. Did he stay at Elena's last night?

Damon: Maybe. Jenna would be cool with it.

Megsy: Nice! Score for Stefan.

Damon: Megsy, I think we need to talk.

Megsy gasps mockingly.

Megsy: Talking(?) That's not like you, Damon Salvatore. Besides, I don't wanna talk.

Damon pouted.

Damon: Pretty please?

Megsy laughed in his face.

Megsy: You sound like a girl. Are you turning into a girl Damon Salvatore(?)

Damon kept up his pouting and eventually Megsy gave in.

Megsy: Uggh. Fine. You know I can't resist that pretty face of yours.

Damon smiled brightly and then smirked.

Damon: Of course you can't. No-one can.

Megsy pokes her tongue out at him.

Damon's face turns serious.

Damon: What does this mean for us?

Megsy: I won't kill you. I've said that. Does it have to mean something? God, you're starting to sound like Stefan, lighten up.

Damon: Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry.

Megsy: It's ok. (in mocking baby voice) Damon, have you been trying the Stefan diet(?)

They both laugh manically at this. That was when Stefan chose to walk through the door.

Stefan: Hey… Guys. What's going on?

Megsy: Hey Stefan. Have you been at Elena's?

Stefan: Well yes. But I don't see how that's any business of yours.

Megsy scowled at him. Then took a piece of toast that had popped out of the toaster and took a bite out of it. They looked at her sceptically. Megsy rolled her eyes.

Megsy: What? I'm hungry.

Damon: There's blood in the fridge.

Megsy: Not hungry for that.

They both look at her confused. There is a long silence. Eventually, Stefan breaks through the silence.

Stefan: What's going on here anyway?

Damon: Y'know. I'm not even sure we can explain it.

Damon and Megsy share knowing glances with each other.

Stefan: How long have you been here Megsy?

Megsy: I stayed the night.

Stefan: Uh-huh. Damon, we'll talk later. Megsy please leave.

Megsy looks almost hurt.

Megsy: Well ok. But I don't see what I did wrong.

Stefan: You tried to kill my brother.

Megsy rolls her eyes and scoffs.

Megsy: Not this time.

Stefan gives her evils.

Stefan: Then what were you doing here?

Megsy looks up at Damon, their eyes connecting.

Megsy: I was visiting Damon.

Stefan: (losing patience) And what were you doing whilst visiting Damon?

She scowls at him.

Megsy: I think that's a little personal, don't you?

Hurt, angry and upset, Megsy runs out of the door in a flash. Stefan's eyes widened and his mouth formed a wide 'o' shape. He turned to face Damon. Damon looked hurt and was longingly staring at the open front door.

Damon: Well done Stefan(!) Now look what you've done.

Stefan's brow furrowed.

Stefan: What is going on between you?

Damon: I honestly have no idea.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Dead? or maybe not

Chapter 4: Dead… or maybe not…

The next day.

Megsy Pov

I came round the boarding house looking for Damon. I knocked on the door hoping Damon was the only one here and Stefan was out somewhere. Stefan had really scared me the other day. I couldn't face him. I knew he would never be able to hurt me. I was a lot stronger than him. But the way he treated me made it seem like he hated me. Well, I did keep trying to kill his brother. I sighed. This is so frustrating. I wanna just rip my hair out. But I won't. My hair is too precious to me. I wore my black tank top with a blue sad face on it, my white skinny jeans, my black and white 'air walk' plimsolls, and my black leather jacket. I never go anywhere without my plimsolls and my jacket. I also wore a striped black and grey beanie. My hair was down and in it's usual style. I knocked on the door hesitantly. To my luck, Stefan answered.

Me: Is Damon here?

Stefan: (Coldly) No!

Me: Can I come in anyway?

Stefan: Nope.

Me: Please. I need to talk to you.

I looked into his eyes, pleading with him.

Me: Please.

I repeated. He looked at me confused backing up from the door slightly. He sighed, stepping to the side and letting me in. I thanked him and stepped inside. I sat myself down on the sofa. He sat himself down on a stool opposite me. He looked at me expectantly.

Megsy: I'm sorry Stefan.

I began. His frown softened slightly and his eyes became more open and understanding. He still looked very serious and solemn, but that was just who Stefan was, from what I could tell in the short time I'd known him anyway.

Megsy: I'm sorry I tried to kill Damon. And I'm sorry I staked him in the stomach. I'm sorry for everything.

Stefan: I accept your apology Megsy. Why did you do it?

Megsy: I was angry that he killed Lexi. She was my sister. I was hurt. In my mind, he had to pay. He deserved to die for that.

Stefan: I get it. I was angry when he killed Lexi as well. In truth, I nearly killed him at first.

We both chuckled at this.

Stefan: I'm sorry I've been so hard to you.

Megsy: It's ok. You had every right to be.

We hugged. Stefan smiled at me. Then he gave me a cheeky grin. This was unusual, because, hey, it's Stefan.

Stefan: So spill. What happened with you and Damon last night?

I winked at him, grinning mischievously. I missed being friends with Stefan. But I think we would be even closer now. I had never spent that much time with Stefan. I had only briefly met the Salvatore brothers a couple of times.

Megsy: Like I said. It's personal.

He grinned back at me.

Stefan: Did you-?

I nodded biting my lip.

Megsy: Y'know this is supposed to be girl talk. I should be talking to a girl. Oh wait. You are one(!)

Stefan rolled his eyes at me and we both laughed.

Xxx

Megsy POV still

I walked to Jeremy and Elena's house and knocked on the door. It was Jeremy who opened the door, thank god. I couldn't deal with Elena right now. But… She was actually who I was here to talk to. I sighed and reluctantly smiled at Jeremy. I hadn't actually met Jeremy yet. I had been told about him and I'm guessing this was him. Well, when I say 'told' I mean overheard. Yeah, yeah, I know, but it's hard not to overhear things when you have super hearing.

Megsy: Hey. It's Jeremy right?

Jeremy: Yeah. It's Jeremy.

Megsy: Is Elena home? I need to talk to her.

Jeremy: Depends who's asking.

I debated on giving my real name or not. I could lie and say I was somebody who was close to Elena who Jeremy didn't know. But… I didn't know who was close to Elena that Jeremy didn't know. So that was a bust. I'd better give my real name.

Megsy: It's Megsy.

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock.

Jeremy: I've heard all about you. You're the vampire who keeps trying to kill Damon.

Megsy: I was. I stopped trying. (sighs) Please can I come in?

Jeremy eyed me suspiciously. That's when Elena came in to see who was at the door. She saw me and her mouth gaped open.

Elena: You. You cannot come in. Go away.

Just for fun and to annoy Elena, I stepped inside and smirked at them. Their mouths flew wide open.

Megsy: Yes I can.

Elena shot an accusing glare at Jeremy.

Elena: Jeremy did you invite her in?

Jeremy: No.

Megsy: And even if he had, it wouldn't of made any difference because-

I cut off when I saw Jeremy shaking his head at me. He shook it ever so slightly using his new vampire reflexes so Elena didn't see. I nodded my head at him, again using vampire reflexes so Elena didn't see. However, she heard my little outburst.

Elena: It wouldn't make a difference because of what?

She demanded. I panicked slightly. What would I say to her? Should I tell her the truth? Nah, I think I'll remain mysterious for a while. I smirked at her and winked.

Megsy: Because I don't need an invitation.

God, I really am cocky sometimes. But. It's part of my charm. I closed the door.

Megsy: Anyways. I'd never hurt you guys. I was only after Damon because he killed Lexi. Me and Lexi were very close. I couldn't of just let him get away with killing her, Y'know?

Elena gestured me to the couch in the living room and we all sat down. Elena smiled softly and her expression softened.

Elena: I get that. But you can't just go around killing vampires. Think how it would hurt everyone.

Megsy: I know. I'm sorry. I spoke to Stefan.

Elena: Yeah?

Megsy: Yeah. He wanted to have 'the talk' with me. He was so close to saying it as well. I accused him of being a girl. There was a lot of girl talk.

I laughed and Elena laughed with me. I looked over at Jeremy awkwardly. He quickly took the hint and headed upstairs. Before he went, he whispered to me 'I'd go out, but I'd need to be invited back in'. I nodded slightly. He had whispered it so quietly that human ears couldn't detect there was any sound at all. I looked back to Elena.

Elena: Spill all.

Megsy: Well… I'm assuming that Bonnie told you about what happened that night at the school?

She nodded.

Elena: She told me everything.

I continued.

Megsy: Well. A couple of days ago, I went round to the boarding house. I came to tell Damon that I would stop trying to kill him.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

Elena: That's a start.

Megsy: We ended up kissing and um in bed together.

I looked away, embarrassed. Elena gasped.

Elena: Oh. My. Gosh.

She squealed excitedly.

Elena: What happened afterwards?

Megsy: I stayed the night and in the morning Stefan walked in and forced me to leave.

Elena frowned.

Elena: Why?

Megsy: Same reason as you.

Elena: Oh. He didn't know.

Megsy: No. I came over and talked to him the next day.

Elena: I see. What does this mean for you and Damon?

I sighed and took a deep breath.

Megsy: I honestly don't know.

I quickly changed the subject.

Megsy: Jeremy. It's your turn to come down and tell Elena something.

Elena looked at me, her brow furrowing.

Elena: Tell me what?

Megsy: He should be the one to tell you.

I frowned and so did she. She could tell from my expression that she wasn't going to like it. I didn't like to cause trouble but… Oh who am I kidding, I love to cause trouble. Just not like this. Well, this was going to be fun(!) Jeremy flashed down the stairs using vampire speed and sat down on the sofa opposite her and next to me. Oh, so he was going to show her. Elena looked at him gob smacked.

Elena: Jeremy? What? How? When?

Jeremy gave a resigned sigh.

Jeremy: You remember Anna?

Elena nodded and Jeremy continued.

Jeremy: Just before she died, she gave me a vial of her blood. She told me how to become a vampire. She died. I wasn't going to at first, but then… she died. I drank the blood and overdosed myself on drugs. I died and came back. I was force fed fresh human blood. I got stabbed and went to hospital, remember?

Again Elena nodded. I listened intently. This conversation was getting interesting.

ELENA POV

I can't believe it. Jeremy's a vampire. My little brother is a vampire. I can't believe this is happening. I never wanted this for him. But he was in it now. There was no going back now. I listened as he continued on the how part.

Jeremy: Human blood was put into me and it turned me. That's also why I haven't left the house. I'm afraid of not being able to get back in.

Elena: Jer. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped you from being stabbed. I should've stopped all of this from happening to you.

Jeremy: Elena. It's not your fault okay. It just happened.

He pulled me into a tight embrace. We stayed like that for a while. I waited for the cough from Megsy to interrupt us. But it never came. Guess she didn't want to be rude or interrupt. I pulled away and looked around. I saw that Megsy had gone out. And was now being pinned against the wall in the distance by uncle John. She escaped from his grasp and ran into our house with a scared look on her face.

Megsy: Who's he?

Jeremy: That's our uncle John. He's a jerk. Are you okay?

MEGSYPOV

I nodded shakily.

Megsy: Y-Yeah. Fine.

Elena: Megsy. You don't seem like the type that scares easily. What did he say to you?

Megsy: He threatened to kill Damon and Stefan and all of my human and vampire friends. He had a stake gun and shot me in the stomach. I fainted. Again. I told him he wouldn't kill my friends, 'cause you guys are my friends. He pondered that for a moment and then said he'd kill our other friends. Oh, also, Elena. He's your birth father. Just though I'd drop that bombshell.

Elena's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. Then she shook it off. John walked through the door, with a vampire friend. The friend had to stay outside because she wasn't invited. But John freely walked in.

John: Tell me. How did you get in here, uh, Megsy was it?

Megsy: Yeah it's Megsy. And I was invited.

Elena and Jeremy look at me suspiciously. I shake my head at them and mouth 'don't say anything' without lovely uncle John seeing. John pulled me outside and his vampire friend pinned me against a wall. I struggled to get free. I saw that the vampire was Isobel. I had had a short encounter with Isobel. And it hadn't been pleasant. All though she is younger than me, she is quite strong. She really hurt me once upon a time.

Megsy: Isobel.

Isobel: Hello Megsy. How nice to see you again.

Megsy: Wish I could say the same.

I scowled at her. I tried not to let the fear edge onto my expression. She clawed her fingers down my face drawing blood. She licked it away. I growled. Now I was angry. I pushed her off and she fell to the floor backwards. I forced her up and swung her round so she hit the wall and again fell to the floor.

Isobel: Aww. The puppy has bite.

I smiled one of those polite I hate you smiles at her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

Megsy: Aww. I love puppies. They're so cute.

Her smile dropped when she knew that wasn't an insult to me. I kicked her in the chest. She flew backwards landing on the trash can. It fell over. She rolled to her feet. I could feel my eyes going a manic shade of unnatural blue.

Megsy: Aww. Not fair. That's my move.

I ran at her. She tried to trip me up, but I jumped over her legs. I pinned her to the wall closing my hand around her throat. I growled again.

Megsy: Don't underestimate me Isobel. I'm older and stronger than you. Don't test me.

I was completely dead serious. But… I had reached the point of being beyond insane. How dare she? I gasped as I felt something stab me through the stomach. It was a stake. I gasped. I was weak because I had been staked there three times now in a short period. I could recover from it once or twice. But three times? Not so much. Taking the stake out of my stomach, I staked Isobel in the heart. Her face went all veiny and she fell to the floor. Dead. Sorry Elena. I felt the world going black around me. I fell to the floor. The blackness surrounding me. I think this is it. If so, then. Goodbye.

JEREMY POV

I strapped John to the wall, but he broke his chains and ran towards Isobel and Megsy and staked Megsy through the stomach. I pulled John away again and watched as Megsy staked Isobel and they both fell to the floor. Dead. Tears rolled silently down my cheeks. I could see Elena was also crying. She ran over to Megsy's still form. I let go of John and did the same. John ran to Isobel and cradled her head in his arms.

John: I'm sorry Isobel. I love you. Forever.

He took her to his car and drove off. I saw Elena pull out her cell phone. I looked at her, slightly alarmed.

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Elena: Calling Stefan… And Damon. He has to know.

Jeremy: He'll be devastated.

Elena: I know.

She started sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled her in a tight embrace. I took the phone from her and dialled Stefan. He picked up on the first ring.

Jeremy: Stefan. Come please. Outside our house. It's- It's Megsy. She- She- Just come please and bring Damon.

I hung up. Five minutes later Stefan and Damon appeared in Damon's camaro. The two stepped out and Damon ran to Megsy's side while Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena staring blankly at Megsy's still form.

Damon: Megsy. Megsy.

Damon Pov

I cried. Hard. Come on Megsy wake up. Wake up. I pushed her lightly.

Damon: Megsy. Megsy wake up. Wake up. Please wake up.

I cried into her chest. Come on. She can't be dead. Please don't be dead. MEGSY. I sobbed harder, the tears soaking my shirt. All that I ever knew or loved is gone. She's gone. So what's the point of me being here? I need her. I stroked her hair.

Damon: I love you Megsy.

STEFAN POV

I watched as Damon ran over to Megsy. I was so shocked. Megsy couldn't be dead. It was… Megsy. Damon kept shaking her body. Trying hopelessly to wake her up. There was no hope of that now. I didn't know that Damon had cared about her this much. I heard him tell her he loved her. And I could tell that he meant it. Love was a big thing for Damon. He wouldn't say that to just anybody. And he wouldn't not mean it. It seemed like yesterday when Megsy was confiding in me about her and Damon's night together. It all seemed so unreal. I felt sorry for Damon. He was just starting to feel happy. He loved her. And now… I walked over to Damon and put a comforting hand on his back. He didn't say anything or look at me. I saw that he was crying. Damon never cried. Never. He was hurting real bad.

DAMON POV

I looked at Megsy's sweet face. I gasped as her eyes flickered open. She struggled for breath.

Damon: Megsy.

I could feel all heads turn towards us but I didn't care.

Megsy: I-I love you too Damon.

Her voice was raspy and I could tell she was having trouble talking. I stroked her cheek and she touched my face with her soft hand. I looked at her lovingly. She's my world. She tried to sit up and I helped her. The others just stood there in shock. I helped her up and wrapped her in my arms. She embraced the hug but was limp in my arms.

Damon: How are you feeling?

She winced. I hoped she'd be ok.

Megsy: Not great. I thought for sure that- that I was dead.

I frowned and a sad expression came over my face. I stroked her cheek again.

Damon: So did I. Who did this to you?

Megsy: Uncle John. Normally, this wouldn't of affected me as bad. But because I've been staked three times this week, I was weak.

She gasped it out in long breaths. I grew worried. This wasn't normal. Stefan stepped up to us and looked at Megsy accusingly.

Stefan: I think you have some explaining to do.

Megsy raised her eyebrows at him, snuggling her head to Damon's chest and almost falling onto him.

Stefan: How come that hurt you so bad?

Megsy: Right. Time to fess I guess. I'm only half vampire. I'm also half witch.

I gasped and I heard everyone else gasp too.

Megsy: I get hurt more than the normal vampire does. Minor injuries hurt. If it's bad enough it can kill me.'

MEGSY POV

I groaned. So, my secret was out. Wasn't much of a secret really. They all stared at me. I glared at them slightly. It's rude to stare. I fell again and Damon caught me. I sighed groggily. This felt worse than a hangover. Damon picked me up and ran me to the boarding house. He took me up to his room and laid me down on the bed.

Damon: I thought for sure I'd lost you.

I looked Damon in the eyes. Tears brimmed them.

Megsy: I know. I'm sorry.

He nodded solemnly. He bent down and bought me into a kiss. He then laid down next to me. He bit his wrist drawing blood. I shook my head.

Damon: It will make you better. Please.

I looked down and nodded. He put his wrist to my mouth and I drank from him. I instantly felt a little better when I was done.

Megsy: Thank you.

Damon nodded. After that we both fell asleep.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Thump Thump

Chapter 5: Thump Thump…?

MEGSY POV

I woke up in the morning and got changed into dark gray skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved top with a grey tank top over it, my black leather jacket and my 'airwalk' plimsolls. You know the ones. I put my hair up in a short ponytail. I walked downstairs, knowing Damon was following me. I needed to talk to the Salvatore brothers about living arrangements. I sat on the sofa and began.

Megsy: Stefan, Damon. I don't actually live anywhere and I have nowhere to live. I was wondering if I could-

Stefan chuckled at me.

Stefan: Yes, Megsy. You can live here.

My grin grew wider and my face lit up.

Megsy: Really?

Damon: Really.

Megsy: Yay. Thank you guys.

I hugged Stefan and then I hugged Damon. I now lived with the Salvatore brothers.

Xxx

That night- Still Megsy POV

I walked up to mine and Damon's room. Yes, I share with Damon. When we want our space, we'll sleep in separate rooms. But I doubt that will happen. I'm crazy about him. I'm so excited about my first night officially living in the Salvatore boarding house and living with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I squealed as Damon came in behind me and picked me up and spun me around. I turned to face him and we shared a heated kiss.

*sex scene warning*

I took my tank top and plimsolls off. Damon unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He then took off his trainers and pulled down his pants. He grinned at me mischievously and I gave him the same grin back. I pulled off my skinny jeans and long-sleeved top leaving them on the floor. Damon jumped onto the bed pulling me on top of him. We kissed again, long and hard. Damon started rubbing against me. I took on my bra and he fiddled around with my boobs. I moaned deeply. I took his boxers off with my teeth and he did the same with my knickers. I placed his cock in my mouth, sucking it, causing him to moan. I smirked. He places his cock at the tip of my entrance and then took it away again. What a tease. He repeated this. Eventually, he placed the tip of his cock in my entrance properly. He began thrusting back and forth, gradually getting deeper and deeper with his thrust. Eventually, his cock was fully inside of me. I screamed out his name and he screamed out mine. Our juices flowed inside of each other. He reluctantly pulled out of me and laid down beside me. We fell asleep.

*sex scene ends*

Xxx

TWO WEEKS LATER

STILL MEGSY POV

(I know. A lot of Megsy Pov. But it's necessary. Because everything that's happening, at this point in time, is about her)

I ran out of my room and puked violently in the toilet. Again. That was like the twelfth time it had happened this week. After I was done, I groaned, pressing my face to the cold toilet seat. I got up and cleaned myself up. I could've sworn I felt something move inside of me. I shook it off.

Xxx

ANOTHER TWO WEEKS LATER

I had been being sick a lot. And I kept feeling something move inside of me. I had also kept hearing a heart beat that followed me wherever I went. I wondered what was up with me. I couldn't be pregnant. Vampires couldn't pro-create. As if to disagree, I felt something kick me from the inside. Then again, I was half witch. Could it be a possibility? I felt another kick. I listened closely to the heartbeat. I had been thinking about this for weeks. I decided. Really, I already new. I was pregnant. I rushed down the stairs to tell Damon and nearly fell, but managed to keep my balance. Damon looked up at me, noticing my panicked rush. Damon frowned at me.

Damon: What's wrong?

I sat down opposite Damon and took a deep breath, ready to plunge. How hard could this be? _Damon, I'm pregnant. There. I said it. _I readied and steadied myself.

Megsy: Damon. I'm pregnant.

He laughed at me.

Damon: Is this a joke? You know vampires can't pro-create.

I looked at him, my expression completely serious.

Megsy: Damon. I'm not joking. Think about it. Think about all that's happened since we made love. Listen. Can't you hear the heartbeat?

I demanded. He listened and gasped whilst nodding.

Damon: This- This is impossible.

I placed his hand to my stomach. We both felt the baby kick. He gasped again. Tears started falling from his eyes.

Megsy: But it's real. And it's here. Daddy.

I smiled at him. Damon looked shocked.

Damon: Dad. I'm a dad.

He smiled and hugged me. He then stroked my stomach. We smiled at one another and then we kissed.

Damon: How is this possible?

I thought about it.

Megsy: You know in twilight, how Bella gets pregnant because she's human and the human body can adapt? I think that principle applies here. Maybe it's not all fiction. Every book has some truth.

Damon looked at me sceptically.

Damon: How does it apply here? You're not human.

Megsy: No. But I'm a witch. Maybe that part of me allows me to have kids. Which explains this.

Damon: It's a good theory.

We smiled sweetly at each other and he rubbed and stroked my stomach again.

Damon: (lovingly) I just can't believe I'm going to be a dad.

I laughed. Damon is so sweet sometimes.

Megsy: Get used to it. Daddy.

Damon: We'll have to tell the others.

Damon said this with an unusually bright smile on his face.

Megsy: So we will.

We snuggled up on the couch with my head in his lap.

Xxx

THE NEXT DAY NORMAL POV

Megsy and Damon got out of bed and got dressed. Megsy got dressed into a blue t-shirt with a picture of Mr. Bump from Mr. Men on it and writing that said Mr. Bump. She also wore black skinny jeans, her black jacket, black and white 'airwalk' plimsolls and a black and grey striped beanie. She wore her hair down. Damon wore a white button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and black trainers. He wore his hair in his usual style. They held hands, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs ready to face the music. They sat down on the couch next to Stefan. They were surprised to find that everyone was there. Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric. Good. That might make it easier. They weren't surprised people were here, they could hear the noise. They were more surprised by the interrogating glares they were receiving.

Megsy: What? Why are you staring at us like that?

Bonnie: You two really are impossible.

Damon: Why ever would you say that?

Stefan: Am I hearing things then Damon? Is that it?

Damon: Ah. I- uh.

Megsy: And the interrogation begins.

Damon: Yup.

Elena: Damon. Megsy. What's going on?

Stefan: Why do I keep hearing a heartbeat? When there shouldn't be one?

Megsy: Here goes… I'm pregnant.

Others: What?

Stefan: That's not possible. Vampires can't pro-create.

Megsy began pacing.

Megsy: I know. But maybe because I'm half witch. It's the twilight principle.

Elena: The twilight principle?

Megsy: You know how in twilight Bella can get pregnant because she's human and the human body can change to fit the needs of pregnancy but the male body doesn't need to change?

Elena: Yeah?

They weren't quite following as Megsy was going at the speed of a hurricane full force. She was extremely hard to understand.

Megsy. Well. Maybe it's like that. Damon's a vampire. But I'm half witch and the witch side allows my body to change to be compatible with pregnancy.

They all made noises of understanding.

All: Oh. I see.

Damon encircled his arms around Megsy and put his hands on her stomach.

Damon: Yup. We're having a baby.

Everybody smiled at them. They were all happy for them. Stefan suddenly looked upset and flashed out the door. They all frowned and Elena ran out after him.

Damon: What was that all about?

Megsy: I don't know. I hope he's okay.

Bonnie: Me too. He looked upset. Poor Stefan. I wonder what's wrong.

Megsy: I don't know. Damon, you should talk to him when you next see him.

Damon: But- (sighs defeatedly at Megsy's harsh glare) Ok. I will.

Megsy: Good.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6: OOC

Chapter 6: OOC

Stefan POV

Earlier today, I hadn't meant to sound harsh or cruel. I was truly happy for Damon. He had finally found his humanity and was no longer the monster I had sought to destroy. I sighed running my hands through my hair. I needed someone to talk to but I didn't know who. I couldn't talk to Megsy or Damon, because it's about them. I couldn't talk to Elena because I might freak her out and Bonnie was out of town. I decided to talk to Matt. He didn't know about vampires but I could lie my way around that. I quickly flashed to his house and knocked on the door.

Matt: Stefan. What are you doing here?

Stefan: I need some advice. Would you mind…?

He stepped back from the door opening it wider.

Matt: Sure. Come on in.

I gratefully accepted the invitation and we sat on the couch beside one another.

Matt: What's up man?

Stefan: It's Damon.

Matt: What's he done now?

Stefan: He hasn't done anything. (Sighs) He and his girlfriend are having a baby.

Matt: That's good news… right?

Stefan: yeah. It's good news. But I- I'm jealous.

Matt: How come?

Stefan: I've always wanted kids some day. But I have a genetic defect that doesn't allow me to. It seems unfair that Damon can have kids and I can't.

Matt looked at me sympathetically.

Matt: That's tough man. I'm sorry.

He pulled me in to a man hug.

Xxx

I left a short while later. On my way I bumped into Damon.

Stefan: Go away Damon. I don't want to talk to you right now.

Damon: Stefan. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry.

I looked at him confused.

Stefan: What are you sorry for?

Damon: I'm sorry that I'm the one that gets a kid and you may never. You're the one who deserves it.

A soft smile played over my features.

Stefan: Thanks Damon. I'm sorry too. I acted like a jerk. I just… I find it so unfair.

Damon: That's because it is unfair Stefan. It's life.

We pulled into what became an awkward hug. Hugging wasn't something we did.

Damon: Maybe we should leave the hugging to our girlfriends.

I nodded laughing.

Stefan: Good Idea.

Xxx

Pls review. Love ya. Shout outs to my reviewers. There is 1 reviewer so far I think.

Xxx

Massive writes block right now. I was working on Toni & Lorenza and had a huge burst of creativity and wrote 13 pages all in one go and finished it. Maybe that's my limit for today. Ah well. But im seriously stuck with this story. I need ideas. Pm me? Please? Or should I finish here? What do you guys think? PM or review me your ideas. Thanks.

Xxx

I think I have a few ideas. Lets test this out. Updating everything pretty soon so pls pls review. also my p's on my keyboard aren't working properly. So if there's mistakes, blame the keyboard.

xxx

Megsy ran into the boarding house breathlessly. Damon looked to her from where he was sitting on the couch, shocked. Megsy quickly slammed the door shut. Megsy was wearing a pink tank-top with the inscription "To kiss me is to poison", red skinny jeans, her plimsolls, her black leather jacket and her grey and black striped beanie. She looked to Damon, smiling sheepishly. He stood up alarmed.

Damon: Megsy? What's wrong?

Megsy: I may have pissed off a powerful witch.

Damon rolled his eyes at this as Megsy turned around focused on the doorway as the blonde, blue-eyed witch burst through the door.

Damon: Briana right? Brie's sister?

Briana: Correct. I'm here to curse her. She's an abomination.

Damon: Oh? How so?

Briana: She's unnatural.

Briana pointed a finger towards Megsy and a bright white light hit Megsy knocking her against the wall. Briana smirked as Megsy stood up rubbing at her throat.

Megsy: Why does it feel like there's no oxygen anymore?

Briana: Because I've cut your airways off. No more air for you.

Damon frowned, deeply confused. The reaction was mirrored on Megsy's face.

Damon: She doesn't need air to breathe.

Briana: No, but that baby does.

Their eyes widened in shock.

Megsy: How did you-?

Briana: I have my ways.

Megsy sank to the floor on her knees still rubbing at her throat and watched as Briana disappeared out the door. Megsy fainted becoming unconscious. Damon quickly ran to her side, immediately calling Bonnie. Bonnie was the only one who could fix this. Or both Megsy and their baby would be dead.

Xxx

Damon quickly picked up the phone, dialling Bonnie and explained what happened. Bonnie said she'd be there as quick as humanly possible. As Damon hung up the phone, Stefan came through the door, looking rather shocked and anger apparent on his face. He had heard every word that had been discussed on the phone. He saw that soft tears were rolling Damon's cheek and his face softened.

Stefan: Who? How?

He asked softly. He heard the conversation but who or how was not mentioned. Damon, looked up to Stefan and then immediately looked away trying to hide his tears as he saw them as a weakness. Stefan knew this, so frowned, but nodded ever so slightly in understanding.

Damon: It was Brianna, Brie's sister. She wanted revenge. I don't understand why she took it out on her. Why couldn't she just take it out on me.

Damon sank down by the sofa where Megsy lay. Stefan took one look at Megsy's unconscious form then returned to look at Damon.

Stefan: How though? What did she do exactly?

Damon's tears started to flow more harshly. Stefan put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and somewhat apologetically.

Damon: She- She cut off her air supply. I-it won't hurt Megsy- but- the baby…

Stefan gasped slightly, eyes wide.

Stefan: Oh god Damon.

Stefan pulled Damon into a tight hug, which Damon gratefully embraced, spilling tears on Stefan's shoulders, marking his white shirt.

Damon: B-B-Bonnie's on her way. I-I f-figured- she's a witch, m-maybe she could- find a way to break the spell…

Stefan nodded, smiling reassuringly.

Stefan: I'm sure you're right. Bonnie can break the spell and the baby will be fine.

Damon pulled out of Stefan's embrace and sat more upright, looking at Megsy. He placed a hand on her stomach, lightly stroking it. Stefan frowned, smiling sadly.

Damon: You can't know that Stefan…

Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

Stefan: We'll fix this.

Damon: What if we don't fix it in time?

Stefan: We will.

Damon looked back to Stefan and then the two brothers looked up to see Bonnie coming through the door. Damon ran up to her and hugged her, sinking to his knees.

Damon: Bonnie, you're here! Please, please fix her. Please…

Bonnie looked to Stefan, frowning. Damon quickly let go and sat back by Megsy pretending that never happened. Stefan pulled her outside to talk to her.

Stefan: I need to talk to you, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What is it, Stefan?

Stefan looked rather upset and rubbed the back of his neck, shyly.

Stefan: You see, the thing is- (sighs) Bonnie, I don't want you to feel pressured, but I know that Damon will pressure you if you do this. He really cares about her and the thing is, I can't be responsible for Damon hating you, because if this were to go wrong he would hate you and then things would be very complicated between all of us. But I can't let Megsy and Damon's baby die. That's my niece or nephew in there. Also it would crush Damon and Megsy if something were to see them hurt. I- I really don't want to pressure you Bonnie and you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but please, I'm begging you. Just… try.

Bonnie put a hand on Stefan's shoulder comfortingly and reassuringly.

Bonnie: Stefan. Relax. I'm completely understand, Ok? I will do my best and that is all I can do. I really hope it works too. I may not like Damon that much or Megsy, but I don't want their baby to die.

Stefan nodded hesitantly, not trusting himself to speak. Bonnie smiled reassuringly and the two headed inside. Damon looked up as he saw them enter. Bonnie crouched down beside Megsy and took her bag off her shoulder. Bonnie examined Megsy thoroughly, looking her over from head to toe.

Bonnie: Huh. That's not good.

Damon quickly stood up, alarmed and rushed to her side and Stefan looked up at her, his eyes wide.

Damon: What? What is it?

Bonnie: Well… I have good news and bad news…

Stefan: Start with the good news.

Bonnie: I can break the spell.

Damon looked really excited and quickly pulled Bonnie into a tight embrace.

Damon: you can? Yes!

Bonnie: But-

Damon quickly broke his embrace.

Damon: But? But? Oh, I should've known there would be a but.

Damon looked rather disappointed. Stefan straightened Damon up, trying to calm him down.

Stefan: Damon, calm down. Bonnie, go on. What's the bad news?

Bonnie takes a deep breath.

Bonnie: The ingredients I need are scattered all over and are almost impossible to find.

Damon stood up confidently.

Damon: Then we'd better go find them.

He ruffles Megsy's hair.

Damon: We'd better take my car, she'd be horrified if we used hers or Stefan's. (chuckles lightly)

Damon walks out of the door and Bonnie and Stefan look at each other for a split second, then went to follow him.

Bonnie: All of these ingredients are guarded. Maybe we should round up some help.

Damon: Ok, then first we go to round up our supernatural friends.

And so they went to go find some help to get ready to go on the treacherous journey to find all the ingredients they needed to save Megsy.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Travelling Adventures

Chapter 7: Travelling Adventures

The first stop on their adventure was Michigan. They travelled across the globe, searching for the different ingredients. They faced many dangers on their travels. They were held up by vampires and werewolves and all such things as the like, which held them up and decreased the time they had.

Michigan

Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and Caroline were in it together as they came to their first stop, Michigan. They travelled to its far corners to the beach where Jaws was filmed. There they discovered there was actually a 25 foot great white, which they had to fought off. It took a lot of time and skill, but eventually they managed to defeat the shark and get the first ingredient from the beasts belly. Their next stop was Hollywood where they got their next ingredient under Ozzy Osborne's star on the walk of fame. They also had to fight off Ozzy to get the ingredient. Their next stop was Florida, where they had to get an ingredient that was sewn on to the inside of the Mickey mouse suit and they had to fight off the guy in the suit, who happened to be a werewolf. They won the ingredient and their next stop was Paris where they had to do something similar. They had to fight off Donald duck. Their next stop was Australia where they had to fight off a giant scorpian in Melbourne. There were many other stops on their journey and these were just a few of them. They travelled all over the globe with the limited time they had. Once they had found them all they returned home to try the spell and save Megsy, but time was running out. They had little time to return and if the spell did not work, than they had failed. Damon sped up the car as he looked at the clock attached to it. They were still far away and time was running out. They were close, when the car sputtered and choked out gravel and broke down. Damon slapped the steering wheel in frustration.

Damon: Damn it!

They all then looked around, got out of the car and ran. Stefan picked up Bonnie, Damon picked up Elena, and Jeremy picked up Jenna and Caroline picked up Alaric as to speed up the pace. They finally reached the house. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline placed Jenna, Alaric, Elena and Bonnie on the floor. Damon nodded to their friends gratefully for their help and Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and the others all left, leaving just Bonnie, Elena, Damon and Stefan. They ran through the door and Damon rushed to Megsy's side and ruffled her hair.

Damon: You're gonna be ok.

He looked to Bonnie hopefully and Stefan frowned slightly and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder reassuringly. Bonnie took a deep breath and set up a circle of candles and drew a pentagram in the middle of the floor. She then sat in the middle of the candles and pentagram in a meditation position. She spread her herbal ingredients around her. Damon gently placed Megsy in the middle of the pentagram and candles by Bonnie's feet. Bonnie began to chant and started to sprinkle the ingredients all over. As Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly, they turned a brilliant white and the same brilliant white light appeared within Megsy. Stephan, Damon and Elena, stared in shock, their eyes widening. The light disappeared from Megsy and Bonnie and all, including Bonnie, looked worried, yet hopeful. Suddenly, Megsy sat up gasping and the colour returned to her face. She looked around at all of them. The rest of them smiled happily down at her.

Megsy: Whoa!

Damon: Megsy!

Damon went and wrapped Megsy lightly in his arms in a gentle hug. Megsy leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded to all of them gratefully, placing a hand on her stomach protectively.

Megsy: Thank you.

The others just nodded back at her, smiling happily.

Xxx

TIME SKIP

Megsy was nine months now and her and Damon were sitting in their favourite café in mystic falls. The café was fancy and they were in a private booth which was very romantic. Megsy looked around, in awe at her surroundings. She looked to Damon, their eyes linking lovingly. She unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

Megsy: This is beautiful Damon. It's so romantic. What's the occasion?

She rose her eyebrows. She could always tell when Damon was up to something. Damon placed his hand on hers.

Damon: No occasion. Can't I take my soon to be wife to a romantic café?

Megsy: Wife?..

Megsy gasped as Damon got up from his chair and got down on one knee, pulling out a ring case from his pocket and opening it up to reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted ring that had their initials with a little picture of heart. Megsy's hands went to her mouth in shock.

Damon: Megsy. I love you with all my heart. And that's really rare for me. You've changed the way I am for the better. You carry my child. Please. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Please. Will you marry me?

Megsy jumped up and down slightly on the spot in excitement and smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear in happiness.

Megsy: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Damon put the ring delicately on her finger and the two hugged happily and then kissed passionately. Megsy's smile dropped suddenly and Damon frowned.

Damon: Megsy… What's wrong?

Megsy looked down and cried of pain as her waters broke. She clutched Damon's shoulder tightly.

Megsy: My water broke. The baby's coming!

Damon gasped, his eyes widening and quickly picked Megsy up and rushed her to the hospital in his car. They got there and he got her out of the car and into the hospital. He spoke to the receptionist, who quickly found them both a doctor and a room. Damon thanked her kindly. In the room, after Megsy had changed into her hospital gown, the doctor coached her through her breathing and her pushing. Finally, after a lot of pushing and screaming, and a broken arm and hand for Damon, a beautiful baby boy was born. The doctor wiped him off and held him up for Damon and Megsy to see. The little boy had Damon's dark hair colour and had Megsy's enticing hazel eyes. The two gasped at him.

Damon and Megsy: He's beautiful.

Megsy looked to Damon and back to her son.

Megsy: Our little boy.

Damon stared blankly in awe at his son.

Damon: I have a son.

The doctor smiled sweetly at them and handed their son to them after he wrapped him in a blanket. Megsy cradled him carefully and Megsy and Damon just stared at their little boy, awestruck.

Megsy: What should we call him?

Damon thought about it for a moment.

Damon: I've always liked the name David.

Megsy nodded thoughtfully.

Megsy: David…

She pondered it for a moment,

Megsy: I like that. David it is.

The two smiled at each other lovingly, and lovingly looked down to their son, who was cradled in Megsy's arms.

Xxx

THE END


End file.
